Talk me nerdy
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Dos científicos, un yaoi, ciencia ficción dura...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic esta dedicado enteramente a Aphrodita san, porque me obligó a escribir ciencia ficción dura sobre los dos científicos de Bleach – que por cierto, también son dos de mis personajes favoritos. Si el lenguaje es inentendible, siempre pueden preguntarme de qué diablos estoy hablando. Física newtoniana, cuántica, física de partículas, teoría de Cuerdas y Súpercuerdas, termodinámica general, unas gotas de astronomía, matemáticas –muy poco- y una conclusión muy extraña. Un fic de lo que se les ocurra, a quien descifre la ecuación final.

Explicación del título; "Talk me dirty" o decirse cosas "sucias", funciona en algunas parejas para excitarse mutuamente. "Talk me nerdy"… bueno, es obvio entre científicos…

Soundtrack –Sí, Dita, adivinaste- Closer, NIN…XD

Ah, los personajes no me pertenecen… pero la trama es MIA y no gano con ello mas que entrenamiento…

Crack- Romance

TALK ME NERDY

Kitsune Gin

FantasmaAlineal

Estoy seguro de que tiene un fetiche por mis costuras. Como si deshaciéndolas pudiera encontrar universos alternos que lograran saciar su infinito morbo (¿su sed de mí?)

Fuerza es igual a masa por aceleración. Aceleración se simboliza como delta-ve. Un triángulo hacia arriba, medio triángulo hacia abajo. El ángulo de 45º, seno .7071, coseno .00221 o resumiendo, ¼ de pi, mi falo erecto. Ansioso de su boca, singularidad disimilar infinita, capaz de terminar conmigo tragándome entero, de la misma forma simple en que lo hacía con Fornicarás, nombre tan apropiado para su Espada, para su Resurrección, sin dejar de reír lascivamente, la vibración de su garganta vaciándome entero dentro de él, sus luminosos ojos naranja ambarino -Antares, a 40 mil años luz, no podía ser mejor descrita más que con el color de esos ojos- riéndose de mi entrega, venciéndome despacio…

Delta-ve de 9 metros por segundo al cuadrado y me pregunto ¿Cómo es que el Seireitei tiene la misma gravedad que el Ningenkai?

Szayel hace a un lado sus despeinados mechones rosas -oro, en el índice del espectrógrafo estelar- y lo _besolobesolobeso_.

Tiene todo el poder de la antimateria sobre mí. Sus manos avanzan sobre mis hombros y uno de sus finos dedos se concentra en deshacer la costura que une al bíceps con el deltoides; pese a que no sangro, se enfoca en lamerla, sin que yo comprenda por qué desea de esa forma mi carne clonada. Endorfinas liberadas, el dolor termina; el placer es asintóticamente exquisito, como todo en él, en su risa, en su cuerpo, exponencialmente bello cada vez que lo acaricio.

Masa es igual a fuerza entre aceleración y la de Szayel pareciera no poseer inercia alguna, hasta que repentinamente aumenta, forzando su entrada cuando se monta en mí.

—Háblame… —susurra en mi oído, lamiéndolo, despeinando mi cabello _azulazulazul_ (tendencias maníacas al ultravioleta; debería ser yo quien fuera letal sobre él y es al contrario)

—¿Sabes lo qué ocurre cuando una masa inamovible es impactada por un objeto imparable?*

—¿Primera ley de Newton?

—No —respondo, metiéndome en él sin darle chance, sujetando sus caderas con todas mis fuerzas, que no son pocas.

Szayel sobre mí deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, gimiendo roncamente, estremecido por mi dureza, atrapada perfectamente en su estrechez; el dolor le es exquisito y tira de la costura en una de mis costillas, jadeando.

—No cuestiones mis conocimientos y menos en algo tan elemental, Mayuri-_chan_… —una risita y la danza de sus caderas comienza, intentando enloquecerme. Como si mi razón no estuviera, ya, perdida de antemano por su piel, su perfume, su roce…

—Se convierte en súper-conductor…

Mantengo el control. Sé que su cuerpo detiene el goce adrede, soportando el dolor del orgasmo detenido súbitamente.

Su cerebro debe examinar primero la pregunta, desmenuzarla, hacerle una autopsia cuidadosa.

Satisfacer su curiosidad es más importante que el clímax que desesperadamente necesita. El leve jadeo y la sonrisa son señales de triunfo; ha dado con la respuesta.

—No los hay, a ésta temperatura —muerde mi boca, excitado.

Acaricio sus pezones, de un rosa pálido y perfecto, y los cubro de besos y de marcas.

—Te equivocas —jadeo, al contestar—no puedes usar un integral quíntico ni extrapolar a cero fricción sin cero Kelvin…

Fricción. Eso necesita; aumentar la de su maravilloso ano, disminuirla con mi mano lubricada, en su largo pene. Sigo hablando:

—Ni siquiera necesitas una integral. Es una simple derivada…

Szayel abre los ojos; los cierra. Es verdad. Delta-ve sobre delta minúscula; de su boca abierta escurre un poco de saliva, mezclada aún con mi sabor y mi sustancia. La recojo con un dedo y la deslizo sobre su hombro, su pezón, el hueco delicioso de su axila. Recorro mi boca por ese camino. Szayel tira de mis cabellos, enojado; no ha dejado de moverse y yo no voy a darle un orgasmo si no lo admite.

Sus uñas arañan mis pezones; muerde y afloja las costuras de mi pecho. Nemu tendrá que recoserme y no preguntará nada. Nunca pregunta, ni se queja ni cambia; el hecho de que esté fabricada con mis genes no me hace despreciarla menos.

Cambiamos posiciones; es ahora mi inercia aunada a la gravedad, toda dentro de él, mis manos sujetándolo, mis dientes registrando los lugares que le producen más dolor, más placer. Szayel suspira, dentro de mi oído:

—…Está bien, lo admito… estoy equivocado.

Era todo lo que yo esperaba; me pregunto por qué su piel es nacarada, deliciosa y perfecta, éste veneno adictivo y el daño físico que nos hacemos; él no podrá caminar y yo tendré que usar la máscara de nuevo, y disfrazar tras la falsa sonrisa de ésta, el desaliento de no estar con él, copulando cuanto nos venga en gana.

—Ya verás —me mira, amenazadoramente, sus piernas, tan largas, tan perfectas, enlazadas en mi espalda, haciéndome hundir hasta el infinito en su cuerpo. Su voz es ronca, siniestra—voy a hacer que el ¼ de spin de cada quark que te compone, gire al revés…

Su mano y mi mano lo masturban. El clímax me toma por sorpresa; el suyo es delicioso y cálido, salpica mis costuras abiertas y arde. Gime. Grito y jadeo, suspirando su nombre…

En diez mil nanosegundos todo acaba. Su latir bajo mi piel es delicioso. No quiero salir jamás de él; lo beso. Hay intensidad en su respuesta, pero no ternura. No la conocemos.

El me reta; yo lo reto.

Cada uno da una respuesta diferente y sé -los dos sabemos- que nada me completa más que él, materia oscura envuelta en piel perfecta y blanca, cabellos rosa y ojos de tono naranja. Lo miro mirarme, suspirar de deseo por mí, acariciar mi mejilla.

—… Eres hermoso. Odio que uses esa cosa —se refiere a la máscara.

Carajo, no quiero pensar en la ecuación de cuatro letras; Szayel se ha escapado de mis brazos y me da la espalda, hecho un feto extraño. Lo abrazo. Si la constante cuántica cambiara, nuestros cuerpos se disolverían el uno en otro.

Y entonces, lo descubro.

"Voy a hacer que el cuarto de spin de cada quark tuyo, gire al revés"

Y no lo creo. Para que la respuesta sea válida, significaría un cambio total de la constante.

Él… espera lo mismo que yo. No sólo hay cuatro letras entre nosotros. Hay mucho más que eso.

Duermo -los dos dormimos- sólo un rato. Yo soy un maldito shinigami y él, un Espada. En éste momento, quedo abrazado a él, a su infinito, universo único, cerrado sólo para nosotros mismos…

* * *

* Esta frase, por supuesto, es del Joker, en Batman.

Espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente claro. La constante universal es la de Planck. No sabemos por qué este número solo, rige todo nuestro universo. Si sabemos que, si cambia, lo que conocemos como tal, no existiría. El cuento entero se puede escribir en ecuaciones. Tardé media hora en hacerlo a mano, así que me disculpo por los defectos. Ojalá y funcione. Namasté y gracias por leerme.

K. Gin.


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2 JUSTIFICACION TEORICA O EL MISMO CUENTO EN CRISTIANO…

"**Fuerza es igual a masa por aceleración. Aceleración se simboliza como delta-ve. Un triángulo hacia arriba, medio triángulo hacia abajo. El ángulo de 45º , seno .07071, coseno .00221 ó resumiendo, ¼ de pi, mi falo erecto"**

Justamente, como Dita dijo, es el ángulo de erección de Mayuri, estando él acostado y cito la aceleración porque la erección en sí, fue rápida…

"**Ansioso de su boca, singularidad disimilar infinita, capaz de terminar conmigo tragándome entero"**

Una singularidad en el tiempo espacio tiene varias formas, pero todas implican destrucción. Las conocéis como agujero negro, agujero de gusano u hoyo negro. Ocurre cuando la masa de una estrella se derrumba sobe sí misma y aumenta su peso de tal forma, que es capaz de hundir el "tejido" del espaciotiempo y entonces, toda la luz –y lo que esté a su alrededor, desaparece. Disimilar, que no es igual a ninguna otra. Infinita, que no lleva a ningún otro lado –los agujeros negros suelen tener salida en otra parte del universo- de modo que Mayuri no puede escapar…

"**Delta-ve de 9 metros por segundo al cuadrado y me pregunto ¿Cómo es que el Seireitei tiene la misma gravedad que el Ningenkai? **

**Szayel hace a un lado sus despeinados mechones rosas –oro, en el índice del espectrógrafo estelar- y lo besolobesolobeso"**

Cuando una mira las peleas de Bleach, es cuando se da cuenta de que tenemos la misma gravedad… pese a que se supone que son seres espirituales. Cada elemento en la tabla periódica de elementos químicos produce un arcoiris con diferentes líneas negras, si lo atravesamos con un láser. Ese arcoiris con lineas negras –unas gruesas y otras pequeñas- se llama "espectro". Cuando analizamos estas líneas, por el número de ellas o por el ancho de cada banda del arcoiris, sabemos de qué mineral se trata, al pasarlo por el espectrógrafo. El espectro del oro –Au, en la tabla periódica- fundamentalmente, es una ancha banda de color rosa, eclipsando a casi todos los demás.

"**Tiene todo el poder de la antimateria sobre mí"**

La materia que existe en nuestro universo, está –resumidamente- formada por átomos, protones, neutrones, electrones, neutrinos, quarks, gluones, fermiones, cuerdas, súpercuerdas. Sucede que tenemos simetría en estas cositas que nos forman y así, existen antiprotones, antineutrones, antielectrones –o positrones, como tambien les llamamos- etcétera. A este conjunto de "antis", los llamamos antimateria. Cuando ésta entra en contacto con la materia "normal", se destruye absolutamente generando una especie de pequeño bigbang, una considerable cantidad de energía. Mayuri trata de expresar la fuerza e intensidad de lo que Szayel lo hace sentir…y la teme, a la vez…

"**Endorfinas liberadas, el dolor termina; el placer es asintóticamente exquisito, como todo en él, en su risa, en su cuerpo, exponencialmente bello cada vez que lo acaricio."**

Cuando algo nos lastima o nos hiere profundamente –i.e. un brazo roto o una herida abierta- la primera impresión es de dolor. Nuestro hipotálamo reacciona, obligando al cuerpo entero a producir enormes cantidades de adrenalina y endorfinas –nuestra morfina interna. Estas son capaces de anestesiar todo el dolor y son las que permiten a un solado herido, por ejemplo, seguir peleando por sus compañeros sin enterarse de sus heridas sino hasta que la lucha termina. Una asíntota es una curva en el plano cartesiano que JAMAS tocará éste. Es algo que va cayendo, pero nunca termina de caer. El placer que Szayel produce en Mayuri es interminable. A Mayuri le parece que cada vez que toca a Szayel, éste es más bello -10 veces mas bello, 100000, mas bello o un gugol más bello- que la anterior.

"**Masa es igual a fuerza entre aceleración y la de Szayel pareciera no poseer inercia alguna, hasta que repentinamente aumenta, forzando su entrada cuando se monta en mí.**

**-Háblame…-susurra en mi oído, lamiéndolo, despeinando mi cabello azulazulazul (tendencias maníacas al ultravioleta; debería ser yo quien fuera letal sobre él y es al contrario)"**

Ok, veamos. Una cosa es la masa de un cuerpo y otra, su inercia. La masa de algo es por decir algo, lo que lo FORMA. Su inercia cambia, de acuerdo al lugar donde ESTÉ.

La aceleración de nuestra gravedad, es lo que produce INERCIA –es decir, peso- sobre nuestra MASA. Aquí en la Tierra, una persona con cierta masa molecular, pesará –es decir, tendrá una inercia- de sesenta kilos. La misma persona, en la Luna –donde la aceleración es sólo un sexto de la nuestra y la inercia disminuye- pesará sólo diez kilos… pero su masa no disminuirá. Si se llegara a golpear y a caer desde cierta altura, el golpe le dolerá IGUAL que si se hubiera caído en la Tierra, porque su masa NO HA CAMBIADO. Usando al mismo sujeto y poniéndolo en Júpiter –Delta-ve de 23 metros!- éste pesaría ¡Alrededor de 190 kilos! Mayuri enfatiza que el cuerpo de Szayel es ligero, leve como una brisa…

Ah, la radiación ultravioleta mata todo lo que se encuentra asu paso, por eso Mayuri usa el cabello azul…

"**-¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando una masa inamovible es impactada por un objeto imparable?***

**-¿Primera ley de Newton?"**

No, la aceleración se convierte en energía y la destrucción es igual a la de materia-antimateria.

"**-Se convierte en súperconductor…"**

La corriente eléctrica se transmite bien a bajas temperaturas y mal, a altas. A todas os ha tocado que la pc se sobrecaliente y se enlentezca. Una cantidad de energía dada por la frase del Joker, usada para enfriar cualquier material conductor, lo convierte en un súperconductor, algo que transmitirá electricidad a velocidades que aún no terminamos de medir.

"**-No los hay, a esta temperatura- muerde mi boca, excitado. Acaricio sus pezones, de un rosa pálido y perfecto y los cubro de besos y de marcas**

**-Te equivocas –jadeo, al contestar- no puedes usar un integral quíntico ni extrapolar a cero fricción sin cero Kelvin…**

**Fricción. Eso necesita; aumentar la de su maravilloso ano, disminuírla con mi mano lubricada, en su largo pene. Sigo hablando**

**-Ni siquiera necesitas una integral. Es una simple derivada…**

**Szayel abre los ojos; los cierra. Es verdad. Delta-ve sobre delta minúscula"**

Ciertamente, estamos buscando materiales súperconductores a la temperatura en la que vivimos; ahorraríamos mucho gasto de energía. Las integrales que proponen esta búsqueda se repiten simultáneamente, en series de cinco en cinco –son HORRENDAS Y FASTIDIOSAS, que bueno que ya haya computadoras para hacerlas- Cero Kelvin es la temperatura de allá afuera –es decir, fuera de la Tierra- un frío increíble, que convierte cualquier material en superconductor y convierte la fricción entre átomos en coeficiente cero –nada que detenga la corriente. Si alguien recuerda "Volver al futuro", recordarán también que el auto en que viajan en el tiempo, llega congelado, por fuera. El doc lo que hace es transformar todo el auto en un superconductor y la velocidad que logra, rompe el tejido del espaciotiempo… por eso puede viajar en el tiempo.

La derivación al final sólo es la simbolización de una aceleración "infinita" –no comprobada todavía, por cierto- conseguida con la suficiente energía –la frase del Joker-

"**-Ya verás – me mira, amenazadoramente, sus piernas , tan largas, tan perfectas, enlazadas en mi espalda, haciéndome hundir hasta el infinito en su cuerpo. Su voz es ronca, siniestra- voy a hacer que el ¼ de spin de cada quark que te compone, gire al revés…"**

Ok, los quarks son las partículas más diminutas que conocemos. Se subdividen en –la verdad- no sé cuantas categorías, pero de momento, son bosones de Fermi, bosones Einstein, gluones, encanto –charms-, color –collors- y entangladas –tangles. Por cierto, yo no las bauticé. Por alguna razón –que desconocemos- mientras que todo en este universo gira sobre si mismo, generando gravedad y atracción –a estos giros los llamamos "spin", vueltas sobre si mismo, en inglés- los quarks sólo dan un cuarto de vuelta…y luego, regresan a su posición original. Es como si, mirando al frente, miráseis hacia vuestro hombro IZQUIERDO y luego, otra vez al frente… de forma infinita. No sabemos por que –insertad la palabrota que queráis- giran hacia la izquierda, igual que nuestro ADN… y el de todos los seres vivientes en nuestro planeta. Alguien de entre nuestro montón de nerds, postuló que seguramente, Dios es zurdo…

"**En diez mil nanosegundos todo acaba"**

Diez minutos…

"**materia oscura envuelta en piel perfecta y blanca, cabellos rosa y ojos de tono naranja."**

Esta frase me encantó –en algunas cosas, no soy modesta. NO SABEMOS QUE CARAJO ES LA MATERIA OSCURA. Sólo sabemos que existe, está ahí, tiene densidad, átomos y todo eso. Las enormes nubes de materia oscura que rodean nuestro sistema solar, son las que impiden que podamos ver el centro de nuestra galaxia, cada noche y sólo podamos mirar el miserable cachito del brazo de Orión y Mu Hércules, al que pertenecemos. Szayel es territorio DESCONOCIDO para Mayuri.

"**Carajo, no quiero pensar en la ecuación de cuatro letras; Szayel se ha escapado de mis brazos y me dá la espalda, hecho un feto extraño. Lo abrazo. Si la constante cuántica cambiara, nuestros cuerpos se disolverían el uno en otro.**

**Y entonces, lo descubro**

"**Voy a hacer que el cuarto de spin de cada quark tuyo, gire al revés"**

**Y no lo creo. Para que la respuesta sea válida, significaría un cambio total de la constante. El…espera lo mismo que yo. No sólo hay cuatro letras entre nosotros. Hay mucho más que eso. **

**Duermo –los dos dormimos- sólo un rato. Yo soy un maldito shinigami y él, un Espada. En este momento, quedo abrazado a él, a su infinito, universo único, cerrado sólo para nosotros mismos…"**

Las matemáticas, como el japonés, son sólo otro idioma. Una ecuación –o, para ir despacio, cualquier suma- produce resultados. La ecuación "te amo" o "te odio" produce INFINITOS resultados, ninguno igual al otro. Mayuri teme que, lo que siente por Szayel, no sólo sea físico. La constante cuántica o número de Planck (6.62606896(33) ×10 -27 ) es la vibración entre cada partícula que nos compone y que de paso, compone TODO nuestro universo. No sabemos por qué. Sí sabemos, que, si ese número cambiara, nuestro universo sería distinto. Mayuri se refiere a la velocidad de vibración –dada por el numero de Planck- si disminuyera, él y Szayel podrían fundirse eternamente el uno en otro –asquerosamente romántico, neh?- y podrían "estar juntos para siempre" en un sentido literal.

La ecuacion de cuatro letras es A, eme, o, erre. Amor. XDXDXDXDXD. Se aman más de lo que son capaces de concebir –incluso como científicos.

Así que, como podéis ver, este cuentillo no es tan sólo un lemmon, sino uno con azúcar –romántico y dulce-

Debo esta justificación teórica a la insistencia de mi hija –quien comprende mi idioma- ya que, ciertamente, todos somos medianamente analfabetos en algo –yo soy pésima escribiendo romances- y porque pensé que sería divertido. Ojalá y no les haya fastidiado mucho. Namasté y mil gracias por leerme y por los reviews.

Kitsune Gin/ FantasmaAlineal.


End file.
